


The Start Of Something New

by heartbrokenshipper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, i dont know how to tag okay dont judge, non magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbrokenshipper/pseuds/heartbrokenshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus and Sirius spend the day after their college graduation together. Inspired by the movie One Day and a birthday gift for a good friend (you know who you are)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Start Of Something New

Sirius woke with his head on a warm shoulder, its adjoining arm curled around him, pressing his own lithe body to the obviously taller one. Blinking slowly a few times, he cautiously raised himself up on one arm, peering down at the boy (man?) with his head on Sirius’ pillow. He noticed with slight surprise the presence of jeans on both their legs. Apparently, they’d fallen asleep sans shirts, but were too tired (and perhaps too drunk) to do anything, well, tiring. He swung his legs off the bed with considerable effort, careful not to wake the boy. Stumbling to the bathroom and switching on the coffee maker on his way, Sirius washed his face and peered at himself in the mirror. His hair was out of its usual bun, instead framing his face in a way that would send his mother into hysterics. The thought made Sirius smile.

He brushed his teeth to rid his mouth of the taste of stale beer and soggy fries, and stumbled back out into the bedroom, armed with the cup of coffee he desperately needed. He perched on the swivel chair by his bed, nursing his coffee and finally getting a good look on the man who was still snoring softly. He had soft, light brown hair that Sirius had a vague memory of running his hands through and a scar that ran down his left cheek, terminating just above his upper lip. He was skinny and weak looking but Sirius knew from first hand experience the strength in those thin limbs.

While he was busy admiring the view, the guy had started stirring, and Sirius watched as he blinked his eyes open, lazily scanning the room before they settled on Sirius. 

"'Morning" he- Remus, Sirius reminded himself- yawned, his voice muffled by the large hand covering his mouth. "Hello to you too" Sirius replied, sounding inappropriately cheerful for so early in the morning, but something about light, amber eyes had his spirits lifted. "Want some coffee?" he asked, pointing to his own cup, which was now sadly empty. "Sure" Remus said through another yawn and Sirius resisted the urge to pinch his cheeks. He set about making another two cups of coffee, peering over his shoulder to watch the other boy bend down to retrieve his shirt from its spot on the floor and put it on, only to flop back down on the bed. 

"Had a goodnight's rest?" Sirius asked, in hopes of starting a conversation. He handed Remus his coffee as the boy sat up against the headboard while Sirius took his earlier position on the chair. "Mm-hm" Remus replied, his eyes squinted against the morning sun coming through the window, "though that's probably just the relief of getting through college." "Are you suggesting I'm not a good bed mate?" Sirius asked, acting offended. "Well, I'm pretty sure you tried to kick me off at some point" Remus said, smirking slightly. Sirius couldn't help the blush spreading across his face. "Yeah- well- I'm not used to sharing my bed now, am I?" he managed to get out. "Relax. I'm just kidding" Remus laughed, dodging the pillow the black haired boy had just aimed at his face. "So" he asked, "what do you want to do today?"

"Oh, ummm, actually, I-uh, I need to have lunch with my brother so..." Sirius stuttered. He watched as the taller boy's face fell, and deciding he didn't like that one bit, quickly tried to redeem his situation. "But, that's not till later so, we could maybe, I dunno, go for a walk?" he suggested. Remus' face lit up, and Sirius decided he liked  _that_ look very much.

 

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

When Sirius had suggested they go for a walk, he had definitely not meant- well, whatever the fuck this was. They were climbing up what felt like mountain ("honestly, Sirius, it's hardly a hill"), his feet ached, and his hair was stuck to his face with sweat. Remus, of course, apparently had no problem with all the exercise, cheerily walking a little ahead of Sirius, looking back every so often and laughing in a way that made him want to punch and kiss the idiot at the same time. Instead, he concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other and not tripping over a stone or something equally embarrassing. By the time they reached the top, Sirius was panting and was about to start complaining again when Remus grabbed him by the jaw and made him look over the hill and  _oh_ \- they could see the whole city like it was some toy set with all its building and cars and people and if Sirius could write something even remotely resembling poetry he would because this was perhaps the perfect place for it. 

He turned towards Remus again and was about to attempt some wordplay anyway, but something about the look on the other boy's face stopped him. Whatever this was- all of it, even the excruciating climb- obviously meant something more to him than just a date. He turned back to the view, looking across the city where the river glittered in the late morning sun. After what seemed like an age, but was probably just a couple minutes, he heard Remus turn around. "Race you?" he said, the smirk back on his face, and they were off, running downhill, laughing and stumbling- happy.

 

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

They ran all the way back to Sirius' apartment building, pausing every 100 feet to press their bodies against each other's, their lips together. Even now Sirius had Remus pushed against the apartment door, leaning in, when a "Hello, Sirius" made them jump apart. They turned to face the newcomer, and Sirius sneered. "You're early" he accused, moving towards the boy who looked scarily like a slightly younger version of Sirius. "Thought I'd surprise you. Obviously" he continued, glancing at Remus, "I succeeded." With a final sneer, Sirius turned back to Remus, pulling him forward by the hand.

"This is Regulus, my little brother" Sirius introduced, "Reg, this is Remus-""Lupin""-Lupin." 

"Lovely to meet you" Regulus said, shaking the hand that wasn't still in Sirius' grip. "Likewise" Remus said, before turning towards Sirius.

"I'll go, then. See you around." He started walking away, only to be jerked back by the shorter boy. "I'll call you, yeah?" Sirius said, uncharacteristically hesitant. Remus couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. "Yeah, alright"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. This is my first time writing a wolfstar fic, so try not to throw stones at me if you didn't.  
> Happy birthday you smol little ball of fluff. Have a good day (and like, a good life, okay? okay.)


End file.
